Carrie: The Secret Tapes
by Be Obscene
Summary: Carrie has been spying on her bullies Chris and Sue. In her eyes both are perfect. In order to get closer to them she devises a plan to fake a short film where they both are the stars. Carrie/Chris/Sue. Strong sexual content and language. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Carrie gets way over her head when she starts spying on her bullies Chris and Sue during gym class. Please tell me what you think!**

The warm water hit Carrie's skin. Eyes closed or at least that's what she wanted everyone to believe. Though she liked showering alone from the other girls after gym class there were two in particular that got her attention just a little less than 20 feet away. She wasn't sure why but she enjoyed watching taller girls Chris and Sue showering. Sue was the much taller, beautiful blonde with perfect skin while Chris had tanned skin and dark hair. She guessed she must real idolize them even though they were her bullies. Carrie had been spying on them for six weeks now but didn't see a whole lot; neither of them knew the quiet girl was staring at them like some creep.

She glimpsed over at them briefly. They were laughing about something. Sue didn't seem to be as mean as Chris but she seemed to follow in everything she did. Carrie caught herself staring a little too long and almost by chance so did Chris. Carrie quickly moved away, pretending like nothing happened.

"Was she just checking me out?" Chris acted all offended.

Sue laughed at her in response, "Yeah, you wish!"

Chris still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had.

* * *

Carrie walked home from school still thinking about the two girls, the ones with bigger, dirtier pillows than her. She lived in a pretty shady block, she could hear gunshots and sirens every other night.

She noticed garbage left on the sidewalk of a neighbour's home. One thing that stuck out to her was the old CRTV. Her mother would never allow TV in her home, the overpowering zealot wouldn't want any outside information corrupting her. It wasn't too big so she could carry it home. It might not work but she could pretend at least. Her mother wouldn't be home for another half hour. She took the old set up to her room. She wasn't sure where she could hide it, for now she put it on top of her dresser and stared at her dark reflection on screen.

She could look out her own window and could see someone's TV in their den blasting away. It was too far to see exactly what the picture was but it looked like it was a woman washing a car in a one piece bathing suit. When she looked back at her TV she could see the exact same thing but clearer picture. She was shocked to say the least. She hadn't even plugged it in to see if it could actually turn on. They didn't even have cable!

Carrie sat on the end of her bed and watched. The tall blonde woman had her back to the camera as she sudded up the car. The camera seemed to like to zoom in on her backside, her tight round butt in particular. Carrie was beginning to feel those confusing feelings from gym class. The woman turned her head and looked back at the camera; almost like she was looking at Carrie with those eyes covered in mascara and that sexy smile. Carrie was feeling warmer, her heart was racing.

"I see you looking at me, Carrie!" The woman exclaimed. Carrie was shocked. "You like what you see don't you?" Carrie couldn't bring herself to speak let alone blink, instead she nodded very awkwardly. The woman laughed, "You are so adorable." She turned around and squeezed the big sponge she was using over the two piece she had on, soap running down her chest. "I'm absolutely filthy!" Carrie nodded in agreement. "After you left all Chris could talk about was you. She's absolutely obsessed with you."

It took Carrie a second to catch on, "Sue?"

"That's right, love."

"But...you look different," Carrie gulped.

The TV woman claiming to be Sue climbed on top of the car, the camera followed her. "This is how you see me. You see Chris and I like goddesses." Carrie smiled and nodded, this was like some crazy hallucination it had to be but she liked it. TV Sue spanked her own ass, "Yes! You like that?"

"Yes...," Carrie sighed. "But how are you doing this?"

"Don't worry about that, Carrie. You want me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want me, because you can have me!"

"Huh?"

"You just have to do exactly what I say." TV Sue was now jumping on a trampoline wearing a different bathing suit; Carrie's head was going up and down but it wasn't her nodding in agreement, she was watching Sue bounce up and down. "Chris and I are very bad girls."

"I...I know."

"And we deserve to be punished," she said sensually before licking a melting ice cream cone.

"You want me to punish you?" Carrie lifted an eyebrow.

"Well...in a way. We both really do like you Carrie even though we don't show it. Tomorrow during gym I want you to come up to us while we're showering."

Carrie was feeling the temperature rise, her face felt like it was on fire, "You...you want me to..."

"Don't be afraid. Everything will be fine."

"But you'll be naked."

TV Sue chuckled, "I know how much you like to be teased Carrie but you are going to see at least one of us naked. Just don't worry, Chris won't do anything to hurt you. She acts tough but she's very insecure."

"Oh...ok...," Carrie wasn't sure about this plan, this sounded absolutely insane.

"Now you better hide me before your mother gets home!" TV Sue blew her a kiss and the TV turned off. Carrie's mother pulled into the driveway. Carrie picked up the TV and hid it away in her closet.

* * *

Everything went fine the following day, just normal. Then gym class came and all Carrie could think about was what her TV model said. She felt weird, on edge the entire time during gym knowing that the shower time was fast approaching. She tried keeping up running laps, terrified of getting to close to either Chris or Sue.

"Alright, hit the showers, ladies!" Rita the gym teacher called.

Carrie was feeling sick to her stomach. She showered alone in her usual spot. Chris and Sue didn't even look her way this time, they were too busy talking and joking together. Carrie didn't want to just walk up to them naked, she wrapped herself in a towel and went back to the lockers to slip into her bra and panties.

Sue looked over to the empty area Carrie usually occupied and nudged Chris, "Looks like you don't have to worry about her today."

Chris rolled her eyes, "Whatever, that freak can...," she turned and there was Carrie standing in the opposite shower watching her. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Carrie didn't say a word, all she could see was Chris' naked back. Sue was hiding herself, laughing off to the side while this continued. Carrie tried to go back to her shower but Chris walked around and blocked her. "What are you looking at, freak?"

Carrie's mouth was wide open, she couldn't say anything. There was Chris standing fully nude, dripping wet; Carrie couldn't look away even though she was 'immodest' like her mother would say. Chris' tanned skin, perky breasts and fit body was almost too much for her.

"What, you think I'm hot?" she mocked Carrie's surprised face.

"Uh..."

She saw Carrie looking down at her breasts, she smiled and squeezed her breasts, lifting them up for Carrie to see, "What, you like these. Carrie? Huh? You want them in your face?" She looked back at Sue who was watching them unsure how to react now. "Look at this little perv, Sue! She's a total dyke!" She turned her attention back to Carrie, "Yeah, I bet you want these in your face don't you?" Carrie couldn't help but smile. Chris grabbed a hold of her and pushed her face between her breasts, making her motorboat them. Carrie couldn't believe how great this was, she loved how soft they were. "You loving this, Carrie, huh?"

"Yeah!" Carrie shouted.

"Then you'd love them even more in your mouth, I bet!"

"Yes, that would be great!"

Chris laughed and helped Carrie put one of her breasts in her mouth, sucking on the dark nipple, "Yeah, I thought you'd like this! You're such a lesbo!"

"Wow, thank you, Chris, this is great!"

"Oh, yeah? Well we're not done yet!" Chris proclaimed, "Let's see how you like it!"

Carrie was ecstatic, she didn't know why Chris would want to do the same to her but she didn't bother questioning it. Chris pulled her bra off, Carrie's lovely breasts, almost as big as Chris' bounced. Chris gave them a squeeze, "Look at how hard your nipples are! I am turning you on aren't I?" Chris flicked Carrie's nipples with her tongue and started sucking on both of them. "Nice tits, White!" She rubbed her face all over them. She nibbled on her neck next, Carrie shut her eyes and moaned. Chris stuck her tongue in her ear making Carrie feel more sensations she hadn't felt before.

"Wow!" Carrie said when it was all over.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Chris smiled, "Grade A rug muncher!" she gave Carrie a slap on the ass. Carrie fled back to the changing area. Chris turned back to Sue who was frozen, completely speechless at what she just witnessed, "I showed her!" Sue just stared, "What?" Chris frowned.

 **More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrie gets a crazy idea on how to get closer to her two bullies. What could go wrong?**

Carrie rushed home to her TV; she had more than a few questions for it. She pulled it out of her closet, covered by an old blanket. On screen was a different woman than before. This one had tanned skin, maybe a bit older, bigger boobs and an all around nicer body. Carrie was trying to figure out who she was supposed to be.

"Hello, Carrie!" She said in a breathless voice.

Carrie sat on the edge of the bed. "W-who are you?"

The camera followed the woman wearing nothing more than a green g-string bikini to a pool. She dove right in perfectly without splash and emerged at the surface whipping her long dark brown hair back. She stepped onto the pool deck completely dry.

"Isn't it obvious?" Her piercing blue eyes stabbed right through Carrie. The young girl shook her head.

The brunette beauty sighed, "You don't know perfection when you see it do you?"

Carrie squinted her eyes, "Chris?"

"Bingo," her back was to the camera now. The camera zoomed down to her buttocks, "Isn't that an ass you'd want to eat?" Carrie was shocked by these words. TV Chris laughed and shook her head. The next frame showed her standing in a kitchen with whipped cream covering her body from the neck down. "I know you want me, Carrie. I want you too but I'm too much of a dumbass to realize it."

"Oh?"

TV Chris rolled around in a kid sized pool in the creamy mess. She started treating it like a bubble bath. "Yes! Sue and I want you, White! Our bodies ache for you!'

"But why me?" Carrie frowned.

TV Chris was towels off but now had a cupcake bra covering her breasts and a blue wig similar to a Katy Perry music video. She was squirting frosting onto what was assumed to be two large cupcakes but they were out of frame.

"You are everything I could ever want. I just can't tell anyone not even myself. "

"So you and Sue really like girls?" Carrie but her bottom lip, "If that's true wouldn't you two just go after each other?"

The camera panned down to what TV Chris was frosting. They weren't cupcakes but TV Sue's naked breasts now covered in purple icing.

"We need someone good like you. You have to teach us. You're going to to do early what we tell you, Carrie. Your mother will be home in 5 minutes!"

* * *

The next day behind the bleachers on the soccer field at lunch.

"I can't believe you started vaping. What do you think it makes you look cool?" Sue mocked Chris.

"Yes," Chris answered bluntly.

It was starting to rain. Both were thinking of cutting the rest of the day but had nothing to do. But like fate, Carrie White walked up to them.

"Is that...," Sue began.

"Ha! And you said we had nothing to do," Chris passed Sue her vaper to hold on to. "Are you stalking us or something?"

"Yes," Carrie smirked.

Both Chris and Sue looked at each other and broke out laughing. "Wow she really is a freak," Sue chuckled.

Chris grabbed a hold of Carrie's hoodie, "I'm going to teach you a real lesson, White!" She got Carrie in a headlock. Carrie's head poking out from under her arm, she looked up at a worried looking Sue.

"Look, Sue, it's working just like you said!"

"Huh?"

Chris laughed at her even though she showed no sign of discomfort, "We should have a day where we play with this freak! Show her who's boss!"

"Yes!", said Carrie. Chris stopped and looked at her, "I mean...oh, no?"

Chris pulled her underwear, stretching it above her skirt, "You wearing tighty whities, Carrie?"

Sue cringed at the sight of Carrie being humiliated in such a dumb jock like manner. She spotted what looked like a teacher on their smoke break. "Chris!" she warned.

Chris looked, "Shit!"

"We can always go to the old mill. No one will bother us there..." Carrie suggested as Chris continuously pulled at her elastic band.

"The freak is right! Let's book it!"

The three ran, well Carrie was pushed along but Chris.

* * *

The old saw mill had been closed down for years after a fire, the original owner abandoned it, deciding it was too much trouble to try and reopen. Kids went down there all the time to drink and rave. The only reason Carrie knew anything about it was stories her mother Margaret would tell her. "It's where all of the SIN happens," she'd say.

"Are you scared, Carrie? Oh, I'm sorry, Tighty-Whitie! That's going to be your new name!"

"I like freak better," Sue smiled. She opened up the old, heavy wooden door to the Mill entrance, it was dark and musty, smells of old liquor and shame.

"Are we locking her inside?" Sue wasn't sure she wanted to do that.

"Nah, let's give her a little makeover. Chris pulled out a switchblade.

"Chris where the hell did you get that?" Sue freaked.

"Relax!" She laughed and put it back in her pocket. "Let's rough her up a little."

"Wait you're going to gang up on me? That doesn't sound fair."

"That's the point, Whitie!"

"Maybe she's right, maybe we should take turns," Sue suggested nervously.

"Since when do you listen to Freak?"

"I don't."

"Fine but I'm not done with her yet. You'll get your turn!" She pushed Carrie through the dark u known and shut the door.

Carrie couldn't see a thing. Chris grabbed her around the waist from behind. "Now we're all alone!"

"Ah!" Carrie yelped. She knew not to be afraid, not after what TV Chris told her. Chris turned her around and pressed her up against a wooden pillar. Sunlight shun down from a hole in the higher ceiling.

"I bet you are scared now."

"I like our time together, Chris," Carrie smiled.

Chris made a fist and put it close to the girl's face, "I know. You're a huge lesbo!"

Carrie shrugged, "Maybe but I know you're in love with me."

Chris gave her a dirty look, "You fucking wish!"

"I mean I'm the only one you bully. I know you still think about me after school. You're obsessed with me but that's ok."

Chris was getting angrier, she was so close to pounding Carrie now, "I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH YOU!"

Carrie continued to smile, "Whatever you say, Chris.

Sue was startled by the big door flying open and slamming behind her. Chris pushed Carrie into her. "Here! Your turn!"

"Where are you going?"

"On a walk!" Chris hollered back, hands in pockets.

"It must've been something I said," Carrie hesitated.

Sue sighed, "Get over here." She sat down on a plank of wood supported by two buckets. Carrie sat on Sue's lap. Sue pushed her off, "Not on me!"

"Sorry," Carrie laughed, fixing her hair. She sat close to Sue and waited for her to say something but she seemed to be thinking over something. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I don't know yet," she said softly, looking out in the distance.

"It's ok if you don't. I know you're only doing it because Chris likes doing it."

Sue turned and just stared at her, "You don't know anything, freak."

"That's true. But I know you're not as bad as you think you are. I think you don't like being just a good girl." Sue tried to ignore her but this was hitting pretty close. "And you do have a big secret."

"If I did it would be none of your business."

"Of course. But I already know what it is," Sue rolled her eyes, trying hard not to listen to whatever was coming out of her mouth next. "You're not really a bully. You like girls like REALLY like girls. You spend more time watching girls shower than I do."

Sue's eyes couldn't have been bigger. Carrie was digging deep. "B-b-b..."

"It's ok. No one has to know. I know you're scared your boyfriend might find out and leave you and tell everyone."

"But I...no that's ridiculous," Sue's face was turning red and she was pulling at her hair.

"It's ok, Sue."

Sue left Carrie and wandered off similar to Chris, both questioning their own reality. Carrie decided to go home early and spend time with her TV. She walked about five blocks before Chris found her. Well more like grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"You think you're smart or something? You don't fucking know me!" Carrie could see how upset she was, maybe her TV didn't have all the answers.

"You're right but I am trying to learn..."

"Why? You want to fuck me or something, queer?" Chris pulled out her switchblade.

"No I...I...," Carrie couldn't see anyone close by to intervene, she was on her own. She had to think her way out of this. She saw a billboard on the side of a building advertising cameras. "I'm making a movie and I think you and Sue would be good in it.."

Chris stopped and stared at her, staring at her like she was a cat that just learned how to talk, "What?"

"Yeah...it's a short film and well..."

"You mean you want to film Sue and me in the shower and on the toilet or something?"

"No...just after seeing you two...you're the most beautiful girls in our grade and I think you'd be really good in it."

Chris got off of her and helped her up. "What's it even about?"

"Uh...you and Sue are...secret lovers and...you try and make things work so no one finds out."

"Are you fucking serious?" Chris frowned.

Carrie nodded, "You want to be an actress, right? Well, if you're in a movie like that then people would take you seriously and it could open a lot of doors."

This seemed to convince her, it looked like she was thinking it over. She folded her arms, "Is the only reason you're doing this because you eat pussy?"

"Uh..."

"Is it?" Chris raised her voice.

"Er...yup! Big time!"

"Ok. Fine. But you need to convince Sue. I'll see you under the bleachers the same time tomorrow. You got that, freak?"

"Yeah. Got it," Carrie nodded.

Carrie walked home feeling somewhat relieved but now she had to actually write something and find a camera to use. She walked by the neighbor's house that had the TV and low and behold there was an old video camera. One that took the actual VHS tapes. It might still work.

 **Has Carrie gone over her head? To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carrie must convince both girls to be in her movie. Strong sexual content so be warned. Hope you like!**

"I must say that was very quick thinking, Carrie," said TV Sue as she did gymnastics that included spreading her legs and lifting her perfect butt up for the camera.

Carrie bit her lip, "What do I do now?"

"You have to write a script of course," she was doing the splits now.

"I-I don't know how to do that."

"It's easy," TV Chris was figure skating in a bikini. "You just have to make us both look super hot."

"Yes, but you have to be respectful and there can't be any nudity. I'm going to take a lot of convincing to be in this." TV Sue had almost nothing on but a tool belt and a hard hat. She was sitting on the frame of a house on what would be the second story. She hammered away while looking seductively at Carrie through the screen.

"I don't have any money."

TV Sue and TV Chris laughed on screen together. "Not money. Knowing me I'll be little Miss stick-in-the-mud. You have to bargin. Make it worth my while."

"How?"

"I want you to be creative, Carrie surprise me."

"And...I can have you?" Carrie asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Both of us!" TV Sue's face filled the entire screen; she looked so naughty, sex was the only thing on her mind when looking at the innocent girl. The screen then cut to TV Sue and Chris standing close together wearing tight white tank tops. They ripped them off like they were Hulk Hogan. Their perfect breasts were exposed and Carrie was ready to jump at the television. Both women laughed at Carrie with her tongue hanging out like a dog.

TV Chris' breasts became the main focus, taking up the box and the camera continued zooming in. Then like some divine miracle they were hanging out of the TV. This was no 3D effect this was real. "Go on, Carrie, try them out!" TV Chris said in a bimbo tone.

"R - really?"

"Sure!"

"Or try mine!" TV Sue's breasts pushed TV Chris' out of the way. TV Sue's breasts were big and pale with perfect pink nipples. TV Chris' breasts were much nicer looking than the real Chris', much filler with dark brown nipples. Carrie couldn't help herself and chose TV Chris', rubbing her face up against them and then licking them up and down like she was lapping up ice cream. This went on until she hears the front door open. Her TV girlfriends were gone and she was licking the TV screen.

* * *

Carrie went to the bleachers like Chris said. Sue was there but no Chris.

"Um, hi," Carrie waved to Sue.

Sue sat there on a bucket with her arms folded like she was cold. She saw Carrie and looked away in disgust. "Chris says you have something you want us to do?"

"Yeah...," she dug out some paper from her book bag and handed them to her.

Sue reluctantly took the unstapled pages and read through them. Carrie watched her expression change from confusion, bewilderment and anger. She looked up at slowly, this icy glare. "Is this a joke?"

Carrie smiled and shook her head. "I wrote it just for you two."

Sue crumpled the pages in her hands; unfortunately Carrie's only copies. "Are you insane?"

"I just think you'd be really good in it...I'll do anything you want."

Sue stood up from the bucket and walked up to Carrie. The blonde easily towered over her. "You should be more careful when you say things like that."

Chris finally showed up, she stood next to Sue and looked down at Carrie in intimidating fashion. "What did she do now?"

"She said she'd do anything as long as I be in this porno with you," Sue smirked.

"Oh really?" Chris took the wrinkled up pages from Sue and skimmed through them. "This doesn't seem nearly naughty enough for me." She folded her arms.

"Uh...," Carrie scratched the back of her head.

Sue took Chris aside, "Have you lost it? You're not serious about doing this are you?"

"Dude, it's going to awesome. You know how people go for this LGBT crap?"

Sue rolled her eyes, "Did you put her up to this?"

"No way, this was all the freak's idea."

"Great," Sue scoffed, "So she probably just wants to film us making out."

"Make out with you?" Chris cringed.

"Page 10," Sue pulled out the page and showed it to her.

"Pervert!" She exclaimed, glaring at Carrie. "Ok I'm in."

"What?" Sue's eyes widened.

"Come on, homophobe!"

"I'll do whatever you to want...honest," Carrie pleaded.

Sue seemed to warm up to the idea, "Anything?"

"Like our slave?" Chris added, her eyebrow furrowing.

"Ah - huh, " Carrie nodded; she had to let on that being their slave would frighten her.

The two mean girls exchanged an evil laugh. Both got close to Carrie. Chris eyed her down. "What do you suppose we should do with her?"

"I've got some ideas. Let's bend her over," Sue grinned.

Carrie was liking her thinking. She didn't exactly put up a struggle when they grabbed her. They bent her over a beam under the bleachers. Sue gave her a little spank followed by Chris on the other side. They laughed menacingly. Carrie tried acting scared but she couldn't help but laugh with glee. Then Chris pulled her skirt and panties down.

"How you like that, Tighty-Whitie?"

Sue gasped, Chris looked at her. Did she like what she saw. Sue realized that yes she did but she didn't want Chris to know that. She laughed and spanked Carrie's bare ass. They took turns, slapping and squeezing the large looking peach.

"Nice ass, White!" Sue mocked.

"You think?" Carrie looked up at her with a smile. Sue smiled back. They stood her up and continued to grope her.

"I think you're enjoying this, freak," Chris grinned. Carrie didn't respond she just looked at her with friendly eyes. "We're not done with her yet." She looked to Sue.

"No way," Sue shook her head, "Not by a long shot."

"I think if Miss Spielberg here wants to film us she's going to have to eat my ass first!"

Carrie got excited, she could hear her heartbeat. Sue looked at Chris in shock; she never failed to surprise her. Chris told her to get Carrie down on her knees while she pulled down her own pants. Carrie didn't put up any struggle, her and Sue were transfixed on that tanned booty.

"Ok, take a picture it will last longer!" Chris looked back at them angrily, "Time to dig in, freak!"

"Yes, Chris!" Carrie obeyed. Sue didn't even have to push her face into it, Carrie dove right in and Chris was experiencing something she didn't expect to even be all that good. She moaned a little as Carrie did the deed. Carrie held onto her and made things even more intense.

Sue was starting to get wet, "Whoa!"

Standing not too many yards from them was their gym teacher Rita Desjardin on her smoke break. She had been watching the girls, unsure what they were up to. She knew Chris and Sue were Carrie's bullies and she would normally step in but this all seemed so insane and exciting that she wasn't sure how to react. "Whoa."

Carrie finished up and Chris pulled up her pants. "Good job, freak. Ok fine, we'll both be in your movie."

"That's great," Carrie smirked, wiping her mouth.

"But there will be kissing, right?" Carrie hesitantly nodded. "That's hot. But I've never kissed a girl. I need some practice." Carrie's eyes widened, she was fighting to keep her jaw closed. "You're coming home with me." She tugged on her arm.

"Wait. I need practice too," Sue spoke up weakly.

"You'll wait your turn, Snell!" Chris barked.

Sue was pissed obviously but she knew she wasn't going to have a catfight over it. "Fine," she said firmly, "See you soon, Carrie...I mean, FREAK!" She watched them leave. She couldn't get over how she felt after seeing Carrie's skirt pulled. Was she really a lesbian? Things really were getting hot and she couldn't shake what Carrie said.

* * *

Carrie sat on Chris' bed drinking from a glass of water she got her. Chris came back into the room with two cans of beer. She jumped down on the bed and lied on her side across from her victim. "I'd offer you some but I guess you wouldn't want any anyway." Carrie shrugged. "Do you think you're better than us?"

"No. You and Sue are goddesses."

Chris snorted, "Yeah, right. We give you shit everyday and you think we're goddesses?"

"I love it when you two give me attention. You two always look like you're having fun."

"You really are a freak aren't you?" She set the beer down and moved over to Carrie. She wet her lips and intimidated her. Carrie gulped. "You've really never been kissed."

"No."

"Wet your lips."

Carrie did so and watched Chris stare her down and lick her upper lip. Things were getting hotter. She planted a kiss on her lips, closing her eyes. Carrie's remained opened. A simple open mouth kiss. Chris stopped and acted like it wasn't a thing.

"Not bad. This time get ready for a surprise," she slanted her eyes devious like.

Carrie closed her eyes this time and moved in when Chris did. There was a surprise this time. It was Chris' tongue massaging hers. It was weird and wet but Carrie wanted to continue. Carrie held onto the small of Chris' back, Chris had her hands on her face as their kissing became faster and faster. Finally they parted after getting so carried away. Gasping. Lots of saliva. They sat there and looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Nice one...," said Chris, "I think we should probably do it a bit more though...I don't want to get rusty."

"Agreed," Carrie said before they went at it again. This time Carrie got Chris on her back as they continued making out. Sue wasn't going to know what hit her.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The conclusion. Will Carrie have a bust or a real masterpiece? Thank you for following! Please review!**

Sue was understandably upset about not getting to kiss Carrie and Chris hogging her. They were going to film the next day, meeting under the bleachers. She got there before everyone else, sitting there, going over her lines.

"Hi there."

She looked behind her, "Carrie you scared me!"

"Sorry. You're here early." Carrie smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"You're blocking my light!" Sue snapped.

Carrie put her hands on her shoulders, massaging her, "Someone doesn't sound like much of a morning person."

"...what are you..." But before long Sue couldn't even object to it; Carrie White had magic fingers.

"I think it's important for you to loosen up."

"How are you doing that, White?" Sue closed her eyes and moaned.

"I guess I just have the knack for it." Carrie laughed.

"Don't think this is going to make up friends or anything."

Carrie smiled, "I know. You and Chris are the best bullies I ever had."

"You...really mean that?"

"Of course. I would never lie about that. You're always coming up with new ways to get me."

"That's true," Sue grinned as Carrie continued on her neck. She was so distracted that she hardly even noticed that Carrie was kissing her neck up and down. Sue stood up, grabbing her neck and looking back at Carrie; very briefly Carrie was in control but seeing how tall and menacing Sue was made her feel small again. "What the fuck was that, freak?"

"Calm down, Sue, it's all part of the acting process."

"Like hell!" She exclaimed, folding her arms.

"Are you jealous that I ran off with Chris yesterday?" Carrie tried caressing Sue's arm but she moved away from her.

"No!"

"Come on, it's ok," Carrie tried to reason. Sue didn't even want to look at her, she hung her head and backed up further under the bleachers. Carrie touched her chin, turning her head slowly to face hers. "You're hot you know that? You've got some great legs." Of course she was taking advantage of the fact that Sue was wearing short shorts that showed off her long slender legs.

Sue blushed, "I always thought you had great legs."

Carrie took this as her chance to move in. She put her arms around Sue and kissed her. Sue didn't fight it. An open mouth kiss. Carrie moved her hands from the tall girl's face down to her tight ass. Sue had one leg wrapped around Carrie while her sharp nails dug into Carrie's back.

"Mhpmmm."

They stopped and saw Chris wearing her costume and makeup, tight shorts and a tied red checkered blouse to show off her bellybutton.

"You two enjoying yourselves?"

"Just warming up," Sue smiled innocently.

"Would you like to join us, Chris?" Carrie flexed her eyebrows.

Chris took a turn with Carrie but it was clear this was getting on Sue's nerves so she stole her away and continued what they started. Chris put her hands down Carrie's pants, feeling her wetness.

"Somebody's soaked!" Chris exclaimed.

"Back off, Chris!" Sue shoved.

"Excuse me?" Chris pushed back.

"You had your turn!"

"Me? Fuck you, Snell!"

Carrie was finding herself caught in the middle of this cat fight and wasn't sure if she wanted to stop it.

"You're such a bitch!" Sue tried swatting her in the face.

"Fucking slut!"

"I am not!"

"You're dating Tommy and you're macking on Carrie White like some closet dyke!"

"It's called acting, Chris! Are you saying what you and Carrie did yesterday was for real?"

This struck a nerve with Chris, she stopped and looked at Sue blankly. "You're going down!"

They grabbed for the other's hair. Carrie decided this was enough and she couldn't have both actresses scratching the other up.

"Girls! Girls!" Carrie said, hands pushing them back as best she could. "You shouldn't fight. It hurts me to see you like this." Both glared at each other, no bitch fight today; they didn't even seem to mind or realize Carrie was groping their breasts, getting a nice squeeze. "Now kiss and make up."

They looked at each other perplexed, "Come on. You want to be stars don't you?" They both sighed and finally relented. Carrie watched as they kissed and parted like they were kissing an esyranged relative they didn't like.

"Come on. You two can do better than that!" Carrie laughed. She held the back of their heads and pushed them forward. They did what she said, mastering their ability like they did with Carrie. Open mouth, Chris tried to be more like a pornstar with her tongue to freak Sue out but she wasn't budging.

When they were finished a long trail of saliva connected between them dropped down their chins. They noticed the camera a few feet away, red light on.

"Carrie, have you been recording this whole time?" Sue turned to her all concerned.

Carrie shook her head, "No. The red light means it's off." When Sue wasn't looking she winked at the camera.

After a few minutes of going over their lines, Chris and Sue were ready. Sue leaned on a beam under the bleachers pretending to sulk. Chris stood off to the side awaiting her cue. Carrie looked through her viewfinder and saw the TV Sue and not the real Sue in costume.

TV Sue looked directly at the camera, "Way to go, Carrie, it's all going according to plan."

Carrie needed to give her head a shake and continued as director. "Action!" She shouted.

Chris entered frame and became TV Chris; she filled out her costume a lot more that was for sure.

"How do I look, Carrie?" She puckered up and blew Carrie a kiss.

Of course the scene went like it was suppose to. Chris playing the part of rebel Jessie meeting with her secret lover, Sarah May.

"I don't think I can keep doing this, Jessie."

Chris held Sue close, getting more into her role, "I know, baby, but I don't care about what those people think. This town can fuck the hell off."

"You get me so hot when you say things like that."

"I know it."

The script called for Jessie to kiss Sarah May on the cheek. Chris did this but then decided to improvise. She kissed her mouth, her neck and groped her breasts.

"Cut!" Carrie shouted.

Sue pushed Chris away. "What are you doing?!"

"Stick to the script, Chris!" Carrie directed.

"I was just kidding!" Chris rolled her eyes at Sue. "Tell me you didn't like it. Come on."

"Cut! Print! We're moving on!" Carrie grabbed the camera and moved onto the next location. They wouldn't be getting everything done today but they could do their best.

"Good job. We just need to use your houses for a few scenes and then the finale...at the pool..." Carrie realized her ambitious ending.

"Wait, how are we shooting in there? Did you get permission?"

"Uh..."

"Well we're obviously doing it after hours, Sue." Chris scoffed.

"Yeah," Carrie hesitated, "Or maybe we could find some where else."

Chris shook her head, "No, Carrie. It's important that we stick to your vision."

"Well...," Carrie shrugged, "If you both believe in me..."

"Sue might not," Chris interrupted, "But I do." Sue gave Chris a dirty look as she smiled proudly at her.

"I'll do what I can."

* * *

"You're so creative," TV Sue said, bending over and looking between her legs as she worked out on a beach setting.

Carrie was busy looking through her footage, finding herself rewinding the scene where the three of them made out.

"That should be the real movie," TV Chris said as she lathered on some sun screen.

"No. This had to be private." Them something weird happened. On Carrie's tape she saw Chris and Sue showering. "What's that doing on there?" Then it was showing other moments that couldn't have possibly been filmed. She was at the Mill being "frightened", getting spanked under the bleachers and even when she had her private session with Chris.

Carrie dropped the camera and looked at her television, "Did you do that?"

"We may have had some creative input," TV Sue laughed as she helped TV Chris get some lotion on her back.

"I think it's a much better direction," TV Chris said, licking her lips.

"I'd say."

"Uh...who are you?" Carrie wasn't sure who this was supposed to be. The girl had her hair like she did, even dressed the same way but she was like movie star beautiful.

"Oh you!" Carrie gave her a blank stare, "Pretty soon you'll get everything you always wanted."

Carrie watched the three women on screen kiss much like she did under the bleachers with the real Chris and Sue. The screen went black but then turned back on.

"Tell me to buy three strap-on dildos!" TV Sue ordered with a wink. Carrie again was faced with a dark screen.

* * *

"What?" Carrie had Sue cornered alone in the library.

"Look it will make sense, I promise."

Sue looked around to see if the coast was clear. "What the hell? I'm not fucking on camera."

"No...this is just for...props..."

"Props?" Sue lifted an eyebrow, "I don't know what this is but count me out." She started walking away but Carrie grabbed her arm.

"I thought...maybe we could have a good time," Carrie said this in a husky voice, the kind that got Sue's attention.

"I..."

Carrie decided to pull a Chris and improvise, "Are you telling me you didn't like what we did under the bleachers?"

"It was great but...this is taking things kind of far."

"Fine then," Carrie backed away, "I'll ask Chris then."

Sue relented and ran up to her, "Alright! I'll do it..."

"Good. I'm going to make sure we can get into the pool tonight." Carrie waved farewell like nothing happened. Sue collected herself and couldn't believe what she was about to do.

* * *

Chris and Sue stood outside the locked gymnasium door in back of the school. Both were wearing bathing suits under their jackets and pants, freezing their butts off.

"Is she actually coming?" Sue whined.

"She said she was...I bet her mom caught her sneaking out," Chris thought, disappointed, "Grrr! Fucking freak!"

The rusty old door creaked open.

"CARRIE?"

"Shh! Come on," she stepped aside and let them in.

The pool was open and lit up while the entire room remained in darkness. Chris and Sue stripped down to their one piece bathing suits. Carrie went to her camera and saw her goddesses on screen. TV Sue in a blue one piece and TV Chris in a red one.

"Don't worry," said Chris, her acting improving.

"Ok, Jessie...I trust you."

Standing in the pool they kissed. Carrie was getting turned on. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Carrie!"

Carrie opened her eyes. Sue stared at Carrie with disgust while Chris looked more pleased. Carrie had her hands down her pants, massaging her clit.

"You are such a pervert!"

Chris nudged her, "Yeah but you love it!"

It was a wrap anyway and the camera was almost out of tape. Carrie left it rolling. Both Sue and Chris pulled down each other's bathing suits, flashing Carrie and her camera. Carrie was stunned. She covered her mouth in a joking way. Sue's breasts were perky, her naked body tight, Chris was a little heavier and her breasts were just as Carrie seen in the shower that day.

"Come on, Carrie!" Chris shouted.

How could Carrie say no? She stripped down completely butt naked and cannonballed into the water, splashing both of them. It was a splash fight for a bit, all skinny dipping without a care in the world. Then Chris took a hold of Carrie and shoved her tongue down her throat, Sue wasn't sure about participating but Carrie pulled her in.

Standing off in a dark corner was Rita. She had been following them around a couple days now and knew about the plan to break into the pool; thanks to her Carrie found that a lot easier to do and she would never know it was because of her.

Rita was fascinated feeling guilt and shame for spying on these young girls rubbing up against each other, touching, kissing. They had Carrie up against the pool edge, she braced herself as Sue ate her pussy, Chris was underwater eating out Sue; she could hold her breath for a phenomenal amount of time.

"Where are the dildos, Sue?" Carrie asked with a laugh. Sue smiled seriously for a moment. She got out of the pool and dug into her big carry bag.

Sure enough three big strap-on dildos for the three of them to try. Rita got comfortable and observed them on all fours put of the pool. Carrie was sliding her large member into Sue while Sue used hers on Chris until she came. They switched positions with Sue pounding Carrie and Chris giving it all she got to Sue.

Rita let out a soft moan as she fingered herself. During Carrie's climax she tightened and lost her balance ending up falling back into the pool followed by Chris and Sue. When they all emerged they looked like their TV selves.

"That's what I call a climax," said the TV Carrie.

"Well, it's not over yet," said TV Sue.

The three then embraced in another threeway kiss.

* * *

Sitting in a theater almost a year later were the three girlfriends watching themselves being played by celebrities. After Carrie edited the original short film, Chris found it boring and saw that she had recorded a lot of "behind the scenes footage". Both Chris and Sue were of course mortified at first but then realized its potential.

Before Carrie had even finished editing somehow it leaked online and then came the offers. Carrie still wasn't sure what was happening. It all started that day she got caught peeping, the day that TV spoke to her. Now she had become a minor celebrity for creating this obscene film. Disowned by her own mother and now she was touring on talk shows with her two girlfriends/former bullies. She finally got to meet the actresses playing them at an event party.

Amanda Seyfried played her even though she was in her 30's but that wasn't nearly as strange as Sophie Monk and Carmen Electra playing Sue and Chris.

Amanda walked up to Carrie and gave her a hug, "This was a blast to make!"

"So...um...why did you want to make this?"

"Well it's something I would never normally do. It's like I had this voice in my head telling me I had to do this."

Carrie laughed nervously, "Yeah...I can relate."

She wandered off and then Carmen and Sophie walked up to her. "Everything went according to plan," she Sophie knowingly.

"Thank you, Carrie for bringing this little fantasy to life," Carmen winked.

Carrie gave them both a funny look, "Huh?"

"Just don't over think it. We'll see you around."

"In your dreams," Carmen laughed.

Carrie wasn't sure what they were talking about but decided not to question it. She just went to find Chris and Sue, the real ones.

Carrie wasn't sure what to make of this. Was it all meant to happen? Or was she just crazy? It all didn't seem to matter when she had two hotties all to herself. Maybe it was time to think sequel...

 **The End! Thanks for reading! I know this one was stranger than some of the others. I'll be writing some more stories about Carrie in the future.**


End file.
